Best for Last
by Moonprincess92
Summary: "Ok, the wedding was bad. Having to listen to it was even worse. But this is pure torture! How can she dance the night away with him? I mean, she knows how much I hate him!" :Oneshot RHr postHBP written preDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **Since when was JKR a 15-year-old kiwi girl who writes fanfiction? You get my drift.

* * *

Best for last.

Ok, the wedding was bad. Having to listen to it was even worse … but this is pure torture! How can she dance the night away with-with _him_? I mean, she knows how much I hate him! You'd think she'd take regard for my feelings? But no! I end up just sitting here … waiting … [Oneshot RHr at Bill and Fleur's wedding

* * *

Ron Weasley, 17 and annoyed sat grumbling, overlooking the dance floor at the reception of his brother, Bill, and his new wife Fleurs' wedding. Nearly everyone was dancing, having a good time, talking, drinking Butterbeer … but no, Ron was sitting in a chair, drinking his 3rd bottle of Butterbeer, and every now and then, throwing dirty looks and scowling at Hermione Granger, his best friend and the girl he was practically in love with, and none other than Victor Krum-dancing.

Again! They had been dancing ever since the music started and Hermione hadn't noticed Ron all evening. Ron had looked for some sort of comfort-or at least someone to dance with. But everybody was taken-even Loony Luna was dancing with someone! So Ron had retreated to his chair and had been here for the past couple of hours.

"Heya little bro!"

Ron looked around to see his twin brothers, Fred and George Weasley, collapsing into chairs next to him. Ron looked away-he didn't exactly want to suffer their ridicule right now.

"Hi."

"Have you been sitting here all this time?" Fred asked, taking his own Butterbeer bottle and taking a large gulp, "Last time I saw you was an hour ago, and you were in the exact same spot!"

"Yeah."

"Come on little bro, come and dance!" George said, also taking some Butterbeer.

"Don't feel like it." Ron said, scowling again at Hermione and Krum, who had just kissed her hand and went off to fetch drinks.

George looked over to where Ron was staring, exchanged a look with Fred, who nodded and they both took either side of Ron's arms and began to drag him towards the dance floor.

"I-what are you doing?!" Ron said, pulling himself out of his brothers' grips.

"We're going to settle this once and for all." Fred said, smiling evilly.

"Settle what? What are you on about?" Ron said to them who both were supporting evil grins.

"The little matter between you and Hermione." George said. "Come on-now! She's alone."

"What "little matter"?" Ron asked a little too quickly, staring to panic.

"The little matter that is you fancying dear Hermione over there." Fred said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"What?!" Ron said, trying to sound outraged. "I do not!"

"Admitting is the first step to acceptance Ron." George said who was sounding like a psychiatrist.

"Accepting what?" Ron said, now looking over at where Hermione had now sat down, fanning herself with her hands.

"The fact that you fancy-"

"Look." Ron said, interrupting Fred "I don't know who your sources are, but I do not fancy-"

"Face it Ron. You do." George said simply.

"I-" Ron stopped and looked over at Krum on the other side of the dance floor, trying to find two Butterbeer bottles amongst the food on the tables, and then back to Hermione. He felt the whooshing sensation in his stomach as he looked at her which was only too familiar.

"Ok." Ron said finally, looking back at the triumphant twins "Maybe I do. But that's not going to change things you know! Hermione will never fancy me back, so I'll just have to get over it-"

"Not fancy you back?" Fred said, laughing slightly. "On the country little brother, we have reason to believe that Hermione very much so fancies you back."

"No she doesn't." Ron said, not believing it-if it was the twins joking around again, he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Look Ron, we may joke around, but we can be serious!" Fred said, turning Ron around so he faced Hermione's direction. "See that girl?" He pointed at Hermione. "She. Fancies. You."

"Are-are you sure?" Ron asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Trust me-she does." George said.

"So-"

"So? There's no "so" about it!" Fred said in outrage "You fancy her, she fancies you! Just go over there and ask her to dance! Go now! She's alone!"

"Not any more." Ron pointed out-Krum had come back.

"So?" Fred said, rubbing Ron's shoulders like a manager would rub the shoulders of a boxer before entering the ring, "You go over there and win Hermione over. She'll take you over Krum any day."

"I can't do it!" Ron cried in frustration.

"Yes you can! Now go!" Fred said and pushed him forward.

Ron tripped and swore at the twins before setting off through the dance floor. Fred turned to George.

"Do you think we should have mentioned that Krum likes Hermione as well?" He asked George.

"Nah. Ron would just chicken out. Besides-it's more interesting this way!" George said.

"Pass the popcorn, the movies just begun …" Fred said and the twins high-five before following Ron through the crowd to watch what happened.

* * *

By the time Ron reached Hermione and Krum, they had already engaged in conversation. Hermione looked up as Ron approached them and once Ron stoped in front of them, he didn't know what to say.

"Oh hi Ron!" Hermione said, smiling.

Ron stood transfixed at how beautiful she looked when she smiled. Every since Forth year, her teeth had been perfect. Mind you, back in 1st year she had been perfect. Even now, she was perfect. She was a perfectly perfect ... thing ... _gah, shut up, brain! _He thought, mentally slapping himself.

"Ron?" Hermione said, and gave a tinkling laugh. Ron jerked out of his trance and forced a smile.

"Oh-right. Well, yeah. Um … hi."

"Hi ..." Hermione said, laughing again and to Ron's horror began to turn back to Krum.

How could Ron have been so stupid? He's come over here without even an excuse and now he looks like a total idiot. He turned to see where Fred and George were, and to his annoyance, he saw they were both watching his every move. They flapped their arms in a "Make-your-move" kind of way.

"So-SO!" Ron turned to face Hermione and Krum again, and they turned to face him. "Er … how's it going?" He knew he sounded like a complete idiot.

"Pretty fine I guess." Hermione said. "We're having fun-aren't we Victor?"

Victor …That was one word he _hated _to come out of Hermione's mouth.

"Yes. I am haffing a very good time viv Hermy-own-ninny." Krum said, and smiled at her, which made Hermione smile as well.

"Well, it's er-a cool, song!" Ron said, knowing he was sounding completely random. "Erm … I actually came over here, asking whether Hermione would … um-like-like to dance?" He said the last three words in a tumble, but Hermione understood.

"Oh!" She said, looking surprised, but smiling all the same. "Um, sure Ron-I'd love to!"

"But you vere going to dance viv me!" Krum said, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder, so as to not let her go with Ron.

"I have Victor." Hermione said, smiling at him. "3 times."

"But you said you vood dance now!" Krum said, and attempting to lead Hermione to the dance floor.

"I …" Hermione voice trailed away. Hermione seemed to give in and allowed herself to be dragged away. The old Ron would have just sighed and slump back to his chair. But the new Ron wouldn't-

"Excuse me!" Ron said and Krum stoped trying to lead her away. "But I've have asked politely, and you have danced with Hermione for a while, and I believe it's my turn-"

"No! She said-"

"It doesn't matter what she _said _to you Vicky! She _says _a lot of things, but I've known her for a lot longer than you-"

"Maybe so, but do you _understand _her more van me?"

"Are you saying that I don't know my own best friend?" Ron practically yelled at him. Krum hunched up and looked rather menacing. Ok, so he was-he was 4 years older _and_ about 3 times stronger. Yes, Ron was pretty minuscule compared to this gorilla. The old Ron would have not dare retaliate to this guy-but time for open and frank discussions were long gone now.

"Vy yes! I am!" He yelled back.

Ron was beyond anger with this stupid git. If he made one more crack about him or Hermione-

"And guess vat? You had the nerve to come and ask her to dance, ven everyone _knows _vat it's _me _who she likes!"

Well that did it-

"RON!" Hermione screamed as Ron launched himself at Krum, punching him in every part of him he could reach. Forgetting that Krum was four years older and tougher. He just wanted to beat this slime bag into a pulp-

"RON!" Screamed someone else, but this time it wasn't Hermione-it was his mum.

Ron found himself being pulled away from Krum, who was on the ground, with a black eye from Ron and Ron wiped his newly cut lip.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Mrs Weasley screamed. "YOU'RE RUINING YOUR OWN BROTHERS WEDDING!"

Mrs Weasley was beside herself with anger. She bustled over to Krum and helped him up.

"Come on deary-I'll fix that eye of yours." She bustled away with him, completely ignoring Ron, who was still fuming with anger.

Ron began to walk back to his trusty chair, while ignoring Fred and George laughing nearby, when a hand whipped out and spun him around. He found himself face-to-face with a vivid-looking Hermione.

"What on _earth _did you think you were doing?" She yelled at him, others around them ignored them-most had grown too used to Ron and Hermione's squabbles to listen. "Punching Victor like that? You could have seriously hurt him!"

"Of course!" Ron yelled back, ready to let all his anger and frustration fly. "That's it isn't it? Your only concern is precious Vicky!"

"Don't call him that!" Hermione shouted, turning red in the face, not from embarrassment, but from anger. "I can't believe you Ronald Weasley!"

"Look!" Ron yelled, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him as she began to turn away. "Why don't you just stop yelling at me and go off with Vicky? Then you two can live happily ever after and you can forget all about me?"

"You think that's what I want!?" Hermione shrieked. "You have no i_dea_ what I want!"

"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back, completely red faced now from fury. "Homework, elf rights, top marks in everything! I do so know what you want! YOU'RE JUST A BIG KNOW-IT-ALL WHO'S LIFE DOESN'T EXSIST OUTSIDE SCHOOL WORK!"

"OH YEAH?" Hermione screamed. "WELL I CAN SAY HONESTLY THAT _YOU _RON, ARE A-"

But what exactly Ron was, he never cared to find out, as she had been cut off by Ron's lips on hers. Ron had grabbed her arm, pulled her close and kissed her.

It was better than he had ever hoped. He had been dreaming of this moment for years, ever since the "Yule Brawl" as so many people put it, and yet, here he was, _kissing _Hermione for the whole world to see, yet it still didn't seem real.

She was so soft. And somehow reminded him of something he thought he might have smelt in that love-potion in potions. It was like … some sort of raspberry smell he always smelt when she was around-

But the blissful moment had past. Hermione had puled herself away and had started yelling again.

"DON'T YOU THINK THAT JUST BY KISSING ME, YOU CAN MAKE-" Ron grabbed her and kissed her again.

"-ME SHUT UP RONALD, BECAUSE-"

H kissed her again-anything to stop her from shouting.

"-because I am not through with you-"

Ron kissed her again-she had at least lowered her voice to a loud talk.

"-and-and just because you've kissed me, doesn't mean that-that I'm about to-"

Ron leaned in yet again.

"-forgive you f-for what you've … um …"

Another kiss.

"-what you've … you've … er, oh whatever, you're forgiven!"

They kissed again, but this time, it was Hermione who pulled Ron close and this time, neither of them pulled away. Oblivious to the cheers around them, Ron realized it was the raspberry smell he could smell. But he pushed that thought aside-he was kissing Hermione Granger of all people after all ...

After a while, they broke apart. Hermione was looking at him in a way he'd only ever look at him once before-the time back in 6th year when she asked him to Slughorn's party. Well, he has ruined that chance, but not this one-

"Dance?" Ron muttered, ears turning slightly pink, this time from embarrassment.

"Sure." Hermione said and Ron noticed she was slightly pink too-but she was smiling. And so was Ron. "But it is the last song."

"Well you know …" Ron said, taking her hand and leading her out onto the dance floor, passing through the "Aw" ing crowd. "I _do _like to save the best for last."

The End.

* * *

A/N: Sure Fred and George wouldn't know what a movie was, but hey-the line was too awsome to miss. I hope you liked and reviews are appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
